


I can't sleep (so don't force me to)

by austraylianfanofgaykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: It was supposed to be fluffy, implied minsung, minho jeongin and changbin are little shits, most of the members are mentioned once or not at all, save chan, sorta crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austraylianfanofgaykids/pseuds/austraylianfanofgaykids
Summary: Chan can't sleep so Minho, Changbin, and Jeongin take matters into their own hands.OrChan almost gets smushed to death by his members because of how much they care about his well being.





	I can't sleep (so don't force me to)

**Author's Note:**

> Well...  
> Here's another fan fiction that I wrote a week ago, this is as close as you'll get to a Halloween fan fiction from me.

Chan didn't know how he ended up like this.

Changbin and Jeongin were on his back and Minho was pushing him to his room. The four had gotten back from dance practice early (well, only Chan did, but the others finished up quickly on purpose) and his maknaes decided to care for their beloved leader. Since Stray Kids had a comeback in a week or so, Chan hadn't been sleeping as well as he should've and now his members are trying to force him to go to sleep.

"Guys, I just need some coffee!" Chan shouted as Minho directed Changbin and Jeongin towards the end of the hallway.

"Channie hyung you've been so tired looking lately, you need some sleep." Jeongin half screamed over the sound of Changbin grunts.

"But why now?" Chan pouted, hoping it would help let him off the hook from these three crackheads.

Minho shot his hyung a glare, "Partially because you've always been pissed off whenever we planned on acting upon our plan."

Chan rolled his eyes, "Well, you're pissing me off right now."

Changbin spoke this time, with a bored tone in his voice, "If you don't force yourself to sleep, it's our duty as good members to make you sleep."

"I do sleep!"

"Name the last time you got some decent shuteye." Minho spat.

"A few minutes ago when I sneezed and I closed my eyes for 2 milliseconds."

Saying this made Minho stop dead in his tracks and the two members on his back to jump off. 

Chan was in some deep shit now.

He tried to run, but it was already too late for the older as three bodies tackled him and smothered his already aching back (he was already senile at age 21 while Woojin is still as healthy as a horse) onto the cold wooden floor. The scent of all three boys filled his nose, not knowing whose it belonged to anymore. Chan tried to wriggle out of the 150 pound pile of flesh that suffocated him, but there was no escape, no matter where he reached his hand out to find an opening to try and throw someone off of him. Despite having the world's deadliest weapons on his arms (aka Chan's biceps that somehow stay intact even though he sits in front of his computer all day and produces 90 songs per second), every single part of his body was smushed under wherever Minho lay on it. Think of it as being dumped into a coffin, but the coffin is made out of your three rowdy members who just want to help you fucking sleep.

"Y'know, your plan would work if I actually fell asleep. But guess what? I'm not going to give into you three."

Minho patted Chan's tuft of blonde hair that still poked out, "Don't worry hyung, go to sleep and we'll get right off of you."

Chan almost closed his eyes and accepted his death, but then the creaking of a door snapped him awake.  _The others!_ Chan thought, hoping that they'd save him. 

"Jeongin? Minho? Changbin?! What the hell are you doing to Chan?" The voice sounded familiar to Chan.

"JISUNG GET YOUR BOYFRIEND OFF OF ME, I CAN'T BREATHE IN HIS DETERGENT ANYMORE!" His desperate plead for help was muffled under all the fabric, but it was audible nonetheless.

"I'll get Hyunjin."

The leader felt a sudden freedom and lightness on his legs, "Hyunjin?! Where is he? I haven't seen him all day!"

A sigh came from Chan's lips. Jeongin had gotten off of him at last. 

"WAIT HYUNG WHAT ARE YOU DOING-" 

"Jisung stop dragging Jeongin away!"

Another weight was lifted off Chan's chest this time, giving him a chance to take a deep inhale and exhale. 

"Where are you guys going?!"

Changbin was the last to get off of Chan, and Chan took no time to leap to his legs and pull back the sleeves on his shirt, showing off his biceps. Even if Minho came rushing back, Chan could always flex his big guns and intimidate the younger, until he remembered Changbin had the most muscle next to him. He stretched out and took deep breaths, promising to himself to never say that he gets a millisecond of shuteye out loud ever again in front of his members. Chan walked towards the kitchen, peeking around the corner at the door to see if the other members had come back from dance practice yet, but only Woojin and Felix were back. The two were in the doorway, talking to the three crackheads that tried to asphyxiate him while Jisung was trying to explain what was going on.

"Let me get this straight. You almost killed Chan so that he could sleep?" Woojin's voice seemed more intimidating when he was angry, and this scenario was no exception.

"Changbin sat on Chan's legs-I don't think making his legs fall asleep would make any difference aside from turning them into jelly-and Jeongin was sprawled out all on Chan's stomach as well! Freakin' Minho also tried to crush Chan's ribs-" 

"Yah! We were trying to help Chan sleep!" Changbin interjected.

Felix scratched his head, "Changbin was apart of this as well?"

Woojin raised an eyebrow, "Damn. Changbin must've weighed nothing then."

Chan saw Changbin tense up, "Woojin hyung, I'd punch you if I wasn't so short!"

The five of them hadn't noticed Chan stalking them in the corner of the hallway, except Felix, who saw the blonde leader in his peripheral vision and shot that solemn glare at Chan that froze him up inside from fear, " _Chan_." Felix growled with his deep, husky voice. Chan gulped and emerged from where he was to meet Felix's eyes, "Yes?" To Chan's pleasant surprise, Felix's face lit up with joy, "You should get some sleep. You've been working so hard lately."

He smiled, "Sure Felix."

Minho, Jeongin, and Changbin stared at Felix, their mouths gaped like fish and eyes full of shock. "How did you just do that?" They all asked Felix simultaneously. Felix just blushed and covered his face with one hand, "I have my ways."

Woojin flicked Minho's forehead, "Maybe it's because Felix didn't try to murder him!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to attempt this on an insomniac in order for them to go to sleep. Also, this was inspired by an incorrect Stray Kids quote where Minho suggested they kill Chan in order for him to get some sleep. My version isn't that dark, but it's good.


End file.
